Destash
Destash '''is a country in the world of Elsiya. It is ruled by a dragonborn kingdom in the north, while tabaxi and lizardfolk populate the south. An autonomous zone also exists for a kingdom of orcs, although the orcs are nomadic and the title of "kingdom" is largely a formality. '''Geography Destash is the northernmost nation on the continent and shares its southern border with Vastai. The country is composed of several types of terrain, including savannas to the north and dense jungles in the south. History Several centuries ago, the elven empire of Siran waged a war of conquest against Destash. The dragonborn, the lizardfolk, and the tabaxi populations of Destash united to counter the elven invasion, but the fighting dragged on into a war of attrition that slowly wore down the Destashi forces. Shifting their focus to political manipulation, the elves then negotiated a ceasefire, with the dragonborn signing papers agreeing to the elves' carefully worded demands. Since then, elven architecture, laws, taxes, and other means of influence have slowly changed Destash's cultural and political framework. Culture (Dragonborn) Dragonborn culture has been largely shaped by its clan system, from the structure of their government to the roles of clan members in day to day life. However, since the war and subsequent treaty signing with Siran, dragonborn traditions have been slowly eroded by elven influence. Some clans have broken up into several nuclear families, with less of a focus on familial honour. Only the older and more nationalistic families have kept with clan traditions. Politics A council of representatives governs the dragonborn populace, but its agency has been crippled by the Siran Empire. The council is beholden to a representative of the empire, who has the power to choose who sits on the council and to veto any decision the council makes. This has greatly diminished the dragonborn's internal and international influence. Traditionally, representatives on the council would be chosen from a clan that specializes in a particular field of administration, with subsequent generations inheriting the collective knowledge passed down through their clan. However, in recent years, the council's composition has been decided through a system of nomination, wherein various candidates are suggested, ranked by the citizens of Destash, then ultimately selected by the empire's representative. Lifestyle The following sections detail the practices of traditional dragonborn clans. Childcare Dragonborn live with their parents for much of their early life, but a large part of their care and upbringing is handled by other members of the clan. During the day, while parents are occupied with work and other responsibilities, dragonborn younglings are gathered together and looked after by clan members dedicated to childcare. In the evenings, they are returned home to rest with their families. Education Dragonborn are given basic education through their clan's childcare system, learning to read, write, and perform other fundamental skills, as well as a curriculum of general knowledge, over the course of a few years. Because of their rapid development and cultural ideals of independence and self-improvement, dragonborn transition from general education to an apprenticeship system around the age of 4-5. Young dragonborn will shadow senior clan members of different professions for a few weeks at a time to explore various career paths and opportunities for self-development. Some dragonborn may even study with outsiders to learn skills and professions not practiced within their clan. Celebrations Cultural milestones are celebrated by both the clan and the family. For example, large clans will host an annual ceremony to commemorate the coming-of-age of all young dragonborn who have reached 15 that year, while private celebrations may be hosted by parents on their child's actual day of hatching. Festivals are also thrown by the clan for those who have reached other life stages, such as Hatchlings' Day, for all younglings born within the same year, and Elders' Day, for all clan members who have advanced to their twilight years. Culture (Lizardfolk) Culture (Orcs) Culture (Tabaxi) Locations The Grand Archive Though its primary headquarters is based in Destash, the Grand Archive and its subsidiary Grand Libraries operate independent of national governance. Category:Locations Category:Nations